Wilt Away
by Spirify
Summary: Life is like a flower. Time doesn't wait for it's beauty and will continue its dreadful ticking. You either continue to move or stay forever still. You either flourish or wilt away. But the decision is not for you to make.


Spirify : Gah, I'm sorry I made another story D:

But this one's been haunting my mind and I have no other choice Q W Q

Originally I was going to make this like maybe a two-shot but screw that, I don't know how long it will take to finish this xD

So here are the classes~

Aisha - Elemental Master

Elsword - Infinity Sword

Chung - Deadly Chaser

Eve - Code Battle Seraph

Raven - Reckless Fist

Rena - Night Watcher

Enjoy! :D

* * *

The high winds tore through the grand plains, whipping leaves, dust, and flowers petals around like a tornado. Standing admist this all was the small figure of a female, silky lavender hair tied in to two pigtails. A long white staff was gripped in her gloved hands, the top a flat circular halo with wings stretching out majestically. Amethyst eyes glowed brilliantly as she casted another wave of wind, her movements graceful and easing.

"_Ventis validis minentur." _Her voice was angelic, peaceful, and fierce, brewing up power within the elements, "_Eximo!"_

With the last words barely shouted, the winds stopped their raging rotation and vanished in to thin air, calming back in to a peaceful hill. The mysterious female tugged at the hood that rested upon her shoulders, yanking it up so it would cover her hair color and face. The wings on her staff folded back and disappeared with a single white feather floating downwards. Gripping it gently, she hid it among her robe and whipped around, striding down the hill, her steps light and quick.

* * *

The female swiftly weaved through the crowd of merchants and citizens, keeping a low profile as she made her way towards Grand Central, the center of Hamel. The sun beamed down upon the glittering water, reflecting a playful rainbow while clouds skipped and slittered across the sky. It was hot. But the pounding waterfalls that encircled this brilliant city kept everyone cool with drops of moisture. The girl wasted no time in listening to conversations of others, collecting information in simple methods.

"Piercers are back, I heard..."

"Yeah me to, I wonder why the Royal Army hasn't taken them out yet?"

The hooded female quickly zipped forward, taking in another interesting fact.

"Hey, guess what I heard!" A male whispered eagerly to his friend.

"What?"

"I heard the missing Prince of this city actually joined the Piercers!"

"No way, your lying!"

A smirk crawled across her face as she lightly continued stepping forward. No one noticed her and no one cared to try. She was just another traveler with a hood on to them. _Piercers... huh? I guess it wouldn't be to bad to just wipe them out for this place. It's not like I have anything better to do anyway. _Pulling the brim of her hood farther, she swiftly continued her way towards Grand Central. Upon arriving, she stepped upon a large circle, colored and drawn with beautiful pictures. Benches and towering lamps encircled the area, couples taking their sweet time on them. But none of that interested the female, her eyes were trained on the bill board just a few feet before her. It was an old wooden one, crumpled papers messily stapled upon them with signs of Wanted or just advertisements. She strided up to it and scanned around, searching for what she needed.

**WANTED**

**Piercers**

**LAST SIGHTED AT DENTUR'S HILL.**

_Too easy._

It was such a simple task in finding them. The goons known as the royal army may be weak but they serve well as bait in luring out the Piercers. Last sighted at Dentur's hill, such a trivial spot. She glanced at the date this was placed.

**Elidis 5th, 8:75 PM.**

Just yesterday. If that's possible, their's no way they would move to a new spot. If they defeated the Royal Army already, that means they haven't found a threat yet and are possible still residing there. _Well this is going to be fun._ The female reached a slender hand up and pulled the piece of paper down within a second, hiding it in the crook of her sleeve. A sudden feeling of eyes being trained on her back allowed her defense to rise even higher and she turned around. The only sight she found was the idiotic couples and citizens chatting idly. She gazed where she felt eyes and stared at the dark alley between the crevices of two buildings. There was no one. _Someone was there and they must have seen me take the paper. I didn't think there would be any more skilled people out there. This is definitely going to be fun. _A smile twitched up on her lips as she turned back around, innocently acting like she was looking at some fashion advertisements. She pulled one down just for the better acting and stalked off towards the hill, her skirt swaying slightly from her steps.

* * *

A male was seated calmly on a piece of broken rocks, his ruby eyes staring out in to the distance. Flaming red hair with a blotch of black seemed to ignite when the sun blared its light down. Two sharp swords crossed on his back and his eyes flashed when he caught the sight of blond in the bushes.

"Chung, what are you doing?"

A grunt was heard as Chung emerged, ruffling his naturally spiked hair. Two silver pistols hung loosely at his side while a cannon clung to his back.

"Huh, sorry Elsword. Just came to let my leader know that someone's coming for us again tonight." He smirked.

"Hm, the royal army?"

"Nope, just one person. I think it was a female. I caught her taking the Wanted paper on the board that the army put there. Judging from how fast she took it down, I suspect only I noticed. She's pretty skilled." Another smirk, except it was from the red-head.

"Report it to the rest of the group." Elsword jumped off and strided next to the Chaser, "I want to see how skilled this person is, don't interfere when she arrives."

"Fine fine, taking all the fun." Chung pouted a little but obeyed his commander, walking off towards the hideout.

* * *

"Eh?! Only one person is going to try and take us all on?" The elf gasped, blinking her emerald eyes disbelievingly.

"Well not really, Elsword wants to solo her." Chung shrugged slipping over to where a beautiful female with silver hair sat.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her head.

"It's a girl?! Oh my god, how long has it been since there was another female who could actually fight beside me and Eve?" Rena eyes seemed to sparkle, forgetting that Elsword wanted to solo the enemy.

Eve glanced up emotionless, resting a pale hand over Chung's.

"She must be quite confident in her abilities if she wants to take on the Piercers. I do wonder about this enemy. It would be quite enjoyable if I was able to take her on instead."

"Well, whoever this girl is, she won't be able to beat us so easily." A male with black hair strode up casually.

"Oh Raven, you're back. How was the investigation at Sander?" Rena stepped up next to Raven.

"It's fine, where's the leader, I gotta report."

"He's outside." Chung answered.

A soft breeze floated in to the cave as the members turned to expect it. Suddenly the breeze turned in to a furious tornado, almost slicing inwards as it scratches the walls, whipping up dust and grains in to the air.

"Holy shit, what's happening?!" Raven cursed.

"Outside, she must be here!" Chung and Eve raced to the outside, nearly getting blown over by another powerful wind.

Their eyes searched frantically for Elsword, spotting him some what near the middle of the violent tornado, standing still. His eyes gave off the feeling of enjoyment as he slowly pulled out his two swords. Raven and Rena were next to the two in a split second watching as the winds slowly died out. A spark of violet hair struck out of the cyclone, piercing amethyst eyes gazing out from within as well. As the winds vanished, a female with quite a slender body appeared, a white robe wrapped around her shoulders as a gloved hand went up. Her outfit consisted of a dark purple shirt from within, and a lavender outlined skirt. Thigh-high socks covered her legs. Despite her being a female, she looked menacing even though she did nothing. Perhaps it was the way she stared in to Elsword's eyes that gave everyone the chilled feeling. For a few seconds, no one spoke. She opened her mouth. **(Look at cover if you want to know how she looks like.)**

"... Piercers?"

The leader smirked. That was all it took. A majestic wand appeared, white wings shooting outwards as she dashed forward. Elsword, anticipating this he was about to block the wand attack. Boy, was he mistaken. The mage slid and struck a kick to his legs, flipping backwards in the process as he nearly fell. The swordsmen stabbed his sword in to the ground, quickly balancing himself before throwing several swords forward. The purple-haired female dodged swiftly and whipped out her wand. A sharp zap of electricity surged forth, flowing out in zig-zag patterns.

"Damn, she's good." Chung muttered.

Knowing that metal was a helper for electricity he jumped, positioning himself like a bird about to attack it's prey. He shot downwards, swords clashing against the wand. The mage gritted her teeth, feeling her arms weaken against the force placed upon her wand. Swiftly, Elsword flung the wand out of her arms, pinning her to the ground with his two swords stabbed in to the ground on each side of her head. He smirked confidently.

"Well well, done already?" He taunted haughtily as her lips curled in to a frown.

She was silent.

"Well time to start the questions then. Why are you here- wait no, what's your name?" She made no movement, evenly staring back in to his crimson eyes.

Elsword moved his sword closer to her neck, threatening her but she made the slightest of expression. It was his time to frown, sort of slaking his arms on his sword. The mage's eyes lit up and before he knew it, a knife flew out of her sleeves in to her hands as she quickly grabbed his arm, twisting it and maneuvering around him expertly. The position was switched. This time she was on top of him, a glimmering knife right at his throat. Elsword whistled, admiring her skills with another signature smirk. The mage saw the faintest of movements out of the corner of her eye, which widened when she found an arrow and pistol aimed at her.

"Wait Rena, Chung." The red-head ordered, which made the two glance at him hesitantly.

"But..." The elf started.

But one look from him was enough for her to lower her bow and head. Chung also lowered his pistol but made no movement to put it away. The purple-headed female raised her eyes at Elsword which he only grinned back. Should she kill him? She pressed the knife closer to his throat. The other members shifted nervously, slowing pulling out their respected weapons. _If I kill him, would I have enough time to get to my wand before being brought down? Judging from how powerful this guy is, they all must be like that too. But if I don't kill him, would they kill me still? _

"Elsword." Her eyes snapped back in to reality, processing his name in to her mind.

Elsword chuckled as he saw her baffled look.

"Not going to give me, yours?" He waited for an answer.

The mage opened her mouth but then closed it, lips pulling in to a thin line. What surprised the swordsmen next was she pulled back her knife, slipping it in to her sleeve again while climbing off of him. He laid there, watching as she walked over to her wand. _Her guards still up. _She snatched the weapon up and the wings folded back while the wand disappeared. She raised her hands to the brim of her hood.

"Aisha." Elsword's eyes widened when she spoke, pulling the hood over to cover her face.

The wind started brewing again, whipping ferociously around her, slowly covering up her figure. And then she vanished as the wind died out once more, the peaceful state of the area returning to normal. Elsword stayed silent for a whole minute as the gang rushed over to him. Everybody glanced at him worried. Suddenly, he bursted out laughing, sitting up with a grin on his face.

"Aisha... huh?"

* * *

_Aisha stumbled over the root of a tree, heavily breathing. She clutched at her cloak helplessly, amethyst eyes slowly dimming. Her body too weak to support itself leaned against a tree, sweat trickling from her forehead down her face. **Damn, I used to much magic.** Each ragged breath came out harshly as she coughed in to her hand. With her eyesight slowly turning to black, she collapsed again the tree, safely shaded by the leaves and branches._

* * *

Spirify : OHOHOHOHO, I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN! O W O

So Elidis is actually not a month guys, I made it up lol

And once again I suck at explaining how characters look so if you want to see how Aisha looked, check the cover image o w o

I will be writing the next chapter of Trapped, Released soon, so expect it :3


End file.
